


A Little Star

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Kisses, Newborn Children, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: The Doctor, River, and their newborn son.





	A Little Star

"He's wonderful, isn't he, my love?" River Song asked her husband.

A few days ago, she had given birth to their son-Jett Arlo Song-Smith. He had curly hair like both of his parents, and he had the Doctor's eyes. As expected, he had River's nose.

His hair was golden-brown, like River's. He was a quiet baby, and had already smiled.

Time Lord babies were pretty similar to human ones, except that when they reached six months old they could regenerate when they reached six months old, and they developed a little faster.

Jett was dressed in a Tardis-blue baby grow with white stars and moons on it-a gift from the ship on the day of his birth.

He was gazing up at his parents, taking them in. His blue eyes searched their own, full of wonder.

River smiled. "Hello, Jett. We love you, so much."

"We do." The Doctor agreed, and dropped a kiss to River's shoulder. "I love you, River. You've done something amazing-you've carried and given birth to our son. Even through our death-defying adventures you've managed to keep yourself relatively safe, and our child."

His wife beamed, and kissed him. "I could not have done it without you by my side, husband. Keeping my spirits up even when pregnancy hormones wanted me to be miserable. You're my rock, my love."

"Ahh well, that's what slightly mad space husbands are for." Replied the Doctor.

"Well, you said it!" River chuckled.

A while later...

River rocked Jett as she prepared to put him to bed. She was humming a Gallifreyan nursery rhyme, she was looking forward to teaching him the lyrics when he was older.

From the nursery doorway, the Doctor looked on with a smile on his face. His wife was taking the role of mother like a duck to water.

The Tardis had placed the nursery right next to River and the Doctor's room, so they were close at hand when Jett awoke in the night.

River placed her sleeping son in his cot. "Goodnight, Jett."


End file.
